Lady Rameshai
Lady Sathiana Rameshai-Rennard also referred as Lady of the Kinshra is the wife of Lord Daquarius Rennard, the daughter of Sir Wallach Rameshai and Miri Rameshai, Sir Hastsburg's younger sister, and the mother of Minatius Rameshai and Valencius Rameshai. She was wed to Lord Daquarius five years after he was elected Lord of the Kinshra, making her the youngest lady to ever rule. She is most notable in being an active participant in the War of 164, and renowned for her rapid firing scoldings, yet a wonderful politician and general. History Early History Rameshai (born as Sathiana Rameshai) was born in Rimmington in 136. Her father, Sir Wallach Rameshai was a Black Knight serving under King Vallance as his bodyguard. Her mother, Miri Rameshai was rarely home due to her services under Lord Sulla as an assassin, so her father taught her how to hold a sword. When she was 6, Rameshai was strictly educated under her father and was taught to worship Zamorak. However, her father was proven to be rather a merciful Zamorakian despite him being cold and sly. Without a proper mother to teach her how to be a woman, Rameshai grew up to be just like a man, thus making her tomboy by the age of 10. Many people mistaken her as an albino male until the age of 13, where her breasts begun to grow. During this time, Rameshai trained herself more to use heavier weapons and begun to use her sword less and less. Her father was amazed that she could hold a two-handed sword without dropping it, and was even more impressed that she could carry a giant battleaxe in one arm. Rameshai went to the University of Falador and graduated with three honours in the Political Field, one in History and four in Blacksmithing at the age of 18. She enlisted in the Black Knights at the age of 20 and risen quickly in ranks due to her education and her strength with her axe. War of 164 Rameshai was recorded fighting alongside her father during the War of 164, which he sided with Lord Sulla against the White Knights. She was a prominent general during this time, and was said to give out rapid firing scoldings at her men that she had commanded if they had went out of place. During the war, Rameshai was in command of a legion of 200 Black Knight Privates which Wallach found outrageous. However, Rameshai took responsibility for the men, and mobilised them into formations. She was also responsible of guarding an important supply complex located east of Falador on the location where Draynor Manor is today, where most of their supplies come in, going towards Castle Valduz (which is now an abandon castle west of Draynor Manor inhabited by Succubi) During the night, the supply complex was attacked by 6,000 White knights. During this time, Rameshai was recorded drunk, uncooperative, and hostile towards her men. However, despite being drunk, Rameshai managed to singly hand over 80 White Knights, 60 of them being of Zealot Rank and 20 of them being Majors. She was also known to having slayed Sir Tant, a widely known White Knight that was renowned for his strength, his diligence and his beautiful complexion. When he was slayed, Rameshai's words to the other knights under his command was, "Defect, or DIE". About 97% of his troops surrendered to the Black Knights and the 3% retreated in fear. With the supplies still intact, they were able to supply the rest of the Black Knights and made them win the battle. Lord Sulla promoted her to the rank of Major, and gave her command of 500 of his own personal elite troops as a reward for her valiant battle performance. Sadly, during the later parts of the war, her father was shot by a Temple Knight known as Sir Silverblade. Her father's last words were "Even if you are a Zamorakian, you shall always have that pure heart of gold.". Remembering them, she became more lighter to her soldiers, but she sworn vengeance for her father by hunting and killing Sir Silverblade and to lead a future campaign against the White Knights. Marriage to Daquarius Even though the Black Knights were heavily defeated by the White Knights during this war, Rameshai met a man by the name of Daquarius. She was already married to the man before the war of 164 at the age of 16. By this time, their two children, Valencius and her older brother, Minatius was already around the age of 8 and 11. When Daquarius rose to the rank of Lord, Rameshai rose to the rank of Lady. Reactions throughout the ranks of the Kinshra grown in fear due to her being the new lady of them all. This is where her years of a possible new golden age of the exiled military organization will begin. Current Standing Currently, she is actively hunted by the Asgarnian Government, but she confirms that she is in leauge with King Vallance, and not of the White Knights. Still in wanting revenge against the White Knights, she had set up strict Anti-White Knight ideologies, and taught the Kinshara not to target civilians, but the ones who work for the evil (the White Knights). Unlike other Zamorakians, she wishes to bring Free Religion to Falador and stop the force spread of the Saradominist religion around the world. She is quite active in politics, and often goes in Falador hooded without guard to spy on the city's current standing and economic situations. Personality and Abilities Rameshai is described as usually wrathful and quite cold towards her soldiers. She hates knaves that usually annoy her quite much, and privates she usually treats much more harsher towards the privates to have them more discipline. However, despite her anger and often lashful attitude, Rameshai is described as an honorable and fair lady. She is not only good as commanding, but is a brilliant politician and knows how to minister better than Daquarius. Rameshai is described as a good axemaiden and instead of using a sword, Rameshai uses a giant axe in battle. Being better at heavier weapons than light weapons, Rameshai is usually seen with giant weapons including warhammers. Rameshai is rarely seen with a sword unless it's ceremonial. She was also described as a wonderful huntress as a youth, and uses a bow and a crossbow quite well. She is the only member in the Rennard family not to use magic Clothing and Appearance Rameshai is normally dressed like a male black knight, in heavy black armour that is normally trimmed with gold with blackish gold scale boots. This is considered her royal attire, and she does not use it in battle. In battle, she wears a half plated set of Black Armour, and looser black leggings to let in air and lighter black boots. In her regal attire, she wears a black and red dress that is patterned like squares and pentagons, and glittered with silver. Family *Sir Wallach Rameshai - Father. Deceased. *Miri Rameshai - Mother. Deceased? *Sir Hastsburg - Brother. Former Black Knight defected to the White Knights. *Lord Daquarius Rennard - Husband. Lord of the Kinshra. *Minatius Rameshai - Eldest Child. Duke of the Kinshra *Valencius Rameshai - Youngest Child and Issue. Duchess of the Kinshra. Trivia *Lady Rameshai looks strikingly similar to Satan of Wrath, a Stake of Purgatory from the anime Umineko no naku Koro ni, and even acts a bit similar to the stake as well. Rameshai has a hot boiled temper just like Satan, her hair is white, but due to the fact that they're both different races (Rameshai is a Human, and Satan is a stake). *Rameshai confirmed many things in Postbag from the Bush #2 which includes that the Black Knights as opposed to the White Knights do not play on a name. She also seems to had mentioned that even though her husband is honourable, he is considered "lazy" in politics, and quite merciful towards the Temple Knights whom she despises them as the true evil. She also confirms that Zamorak is not an evil god, and said he is "misguided". *She is the first person out of a religion to mention Free Religion. *Even though she is a Zamorakian, there was many things she mentioned in the War of 164 that was opposite from how it was told. Basically, from the Black Knights point of view, they never liked Lord Sulla nor did they supported him at all. The Battle of Burthorpe was infact not a battle at all, and instead, was more of a way to get the Prince to assist them, so then they can take Falador. However, she remains to keep secret why the Zamorakians want Falador, but she did stated only, "Free Religion". This is hinting that she wanted to press Zamorakian rights, or she wanted to choose the ability for everyone regardless of religion to worship any god other than Saradomin. Category:Zamorakians Category:Antagonists